one friend
by princess shi
Summary: this story is with Reno & Yazoo,Reno want to be Yazoo's friend but he don't want
1. Chapter 1 one school day

**one school day**

**shi:hey guys,this is my first story in so I hope you like it.**

**in this story there is not yaoi or something like that****.**

**I ****don't**** own final fantasy ****VII.**

**...and I really hope ****that i haven't forget ****anything...**

Yazoo and Kadaj with Loz was was in third high school,Yazoo in second senior high school and Loz in third senior high school. As for Sephiroth,he was a teacher in the same school.

One day, like all others,they all go to school,everyone in his , as always, was bored at school, like all children, almost asleep when suddenly the door opened, then a child entered the classroom "You're late," the said teacher "anyway, this is Reno, and he will be in our class " continued the teacher "well...the only free place you can sit is...beside Yazoo so...if you want..." 'and if he want...' she thought,Yazoo wants his brothers with him,so if it can't be,he want to sit alone,that wasn't problem,anyone don't want to sit with him,just because he don't want to speak to anyone,because he don't want any friends,he afraid to have friends,he thought that friends can only betrayed others

Reno approach him,then Yazoo put his bag beside him"post is caught"he said,then the teacher said"never mind,we can found another place for you"

"no,it's not necessary"Reno said,then he leaned to Yazoo's bag "Miss bag,can I sit here,if you haven't any problem?...so you haven't?...thanks very much,you are so kind" Reno then put down Yazoo's bag and sat on the chair,the other children start laughing from what Reno just did"you're very idiot"Yazoo told him"and you very rude yo,so we can be a good friends"Reno smiles"no thanks"

after a few hours it was time for lunch, so all the kids went to the dining room,with them and Yazoo,it was the only time he can be with his brothers, Reno always from behind him"why you don't want to be my friend?"he asked him"because I don't want to by your friend"Yazoo answered"why?"asked again,Yazoo not answer this time"hey yo,I'm talking to you!"

Yazoo ignore him,he take one disk,some food and then he goes to his brothers,Reno still behind him "who's your friend Yazoo?" Sephiroth ask him looking at Reno "ignore him,he's not my friend...he just follow me"

"Yazoo have a friend!Yazoo have a friend!~" Kadaj start to sing slowly and ironic "he's not my friend,kadaj!"

"is it so?...Yazoo have a boyfriend!Yazoo have a boyfriend!~"Kadaj start to sing little loud,Loz start to laugh with some kids who hear that"I haven't boyfriend,Kadaj!and he is not my friend so stop it right now!"

"if he is not your friend,then he is your boyfriend,or he wouldn't follow you"Kadaj explained to his brother"he is not my boyfriend Kadaj!"replayed Yazoo"soo..he is your friend"

"what's your name?" Sephiroth asked "my name is Reno yo"

"get the hell out of here!" Yazoo yelled "this is not a way to talk to your friend Yazzy"Kadaj said

"he is not my friend Kadaj!stop it already!I told you!"

"even a way to speak to your boyfriend"Kadaj smirked

"ok stop it you two,that's enough"Loz told them and Sephiroth move his head to agree"so Reno...you want to sit,or...you leave...or something" Loz continued"well...I think I leave for now..."then Reno leave and they continued eating,when they finish,they take their things and go home. when they arrived,Kadaj continued his song with Yazoo's boyfriend,but Yazoo just ignored him. later Kadaj and Loz go to their rooms to do their homework and Yazoo with Sephiroth was alone in the living room"...so...Yazoo...how was your day at school?"

"boring"

"...and that Reno...what is going on with him?"

"nothing,he comes to my class today and because there isn't another place,he sit with me,that's all"he answered

"it seems to me like he want to be your friend..."

"I don't care,I don't want friends"

"why you don't leave him just try one time,huh?"

"I don't want him to be my friend,ok?I just don't want!"then Yazoo go to his room,Sephiroth want yazoo to have friends and for that he though to help reno for this. the same day Sephiroth called Reno (Sephiroth haves his number because he is his teacher) and told him to don't give up and continue to try..

The next day Yazoo's brothers went to hospital because Kadaj get sick,for that he go alone to school with his motorbike(I want too this motorbike,it's so cool ^.^). A hours was so boring for Yazoo and Reno don't stop to talking to him. after all was a classic lunch time. Reno still following behind sat and start to eat,for Reno that was so strange,Yazoo alway sat with his silverheared team "where is the others?"Reno ask him"they go to hospital"answered"so,if you're alone yo,then I'll sit with you for company...really...who are they?"

"they are my brothers"

"really?all of them?"

"yes,why?"

"...the teacher Sephiroth is your brother?"he asked

"yes,he is the biggest,then is Loz,then I,and the smallest is Kadaj"

"Wow..that's cool...it's a little weird to have brother for teacher..."

"just a little,anyway...ok,I'm going home"

"alone?...how?...I mean,you and your brothers alway go with a car...is far your house? "

"no very far...I go with my motorbike"

"ok,you are very cool,you have a motorbike yo,can I see it?"

"even if I say no,you will come,so why you ask?"after that they take their things and go out of school,there was Yazoo's motorbike"...this is really super...please take me with you"reno ask"what?!"for Yazoo that was strange,he didn't even know him"just one small ride,please"Reno continued "...ok...but just a small ride"


	2. Chapter 2 just friends

**shi:now chapter 2 is starts,I really hope you like my story.**

**I don't own final fantasy VII.**

Yazoo and Reno have go one small ride if you remember,so I continue from go first to Reno's house and then Yazoo's because Reno ask for that,Yazoo don't wants to do this but he want try what Sephiroth told let Reno try be his friend"so..this is your house huh?..." Reno "to brought you here,don't you think this is my house?" Yazoo answered ironically "yeah...right...can we go in?"

"yes,came"he take the motorbike from street and they went in the house,it was very big"nice house" Reno said "yeah...thanks...so...what now?"he asked"what?"

"I said,what are we going to do now"

"well...I don't know,is your house so...find something"

"...anyway...I don't know...do you like music?"

"of course yes"

"well...do you want to hear some?"

"ok, yo"

"then we must to go upstairs in my room"

"...you want to be my friend now?"

"...not exactly..but if you want to be my friend,then you should try hard"

"that's very weird...why you have so big problem with that?"

"I don't want to have friends,so you are exception"

"that's cool,anyway can we go to your room now?"

"yeah"nearly two hours, Yazoo's brothers arrived back home,Yazoo and Reno was still upstairs in the room,they did something in Yazoo's laptop,when Kadaj went into the house immediately he go to his brother room to say that he was ok,he opened the door and jump into Yazoo's arms with a big smile on his face,yazoo startled with that but he was happy to see his small brother"hey Yazzy!I'm fine,I'm not sick anymore!isn't that great?I'm fine!"Yazoo smiled to his brother and said"yeah,that's great,I'm very happy you're fine"and embraced him,Kadaj then look at Reno"but I see that you are not alone..."Kadaj smirked,he had the chance to play with his big brother again"so...how goes your relationship?"

"Kadaj...I told you,he is not my boyfriend...ok?!"his voice grew angry"so you are good friends?" Kadaj asked "not exactly...I think...we just friends..."

"YEAAA YAZOO HAVE A FRIEND!"then he ran down to say to the others"hehe,I think he's very happy for ya"

"yeah...I think that too"


End file.
